


Ducks in a row

by lekoba (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ducks au, Izuna loves ducks, M/M, One-Shot, and Tobert does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Who knew Izuna loves ducks?





	Ducks in a row

  
There he was. The raven haired boy from the Uchiha clan.   
He sat down on a bench, near the entrence, and had headphones plugged in his ears.  
  
I stood a few meters from him, and glared at him, as the sun shone on him,   
made him look like a angel. Izuna was looking down in his book, completely shut the world out.  
  
Around him were people from school, screaming and run around him,   
but he sat quietly and peaceful, with his eyes down in his book, and was probably listening to loud music.   
  
I always wondered what kind of music he listened to, I guessed metal, or maybe death metal,   
since his favourite clothes outside school always was band tee's.   
  
As more I glared at him, the more distant became the sound from the surroundings.  
I guess I stood and looked like a idiot.   
  
Izuna never tucked his white shirt into his pants, he always looked like he came directly from the bed, I don't think so,   
I think he looked stunning whatever he made or looked.  
  
But people said this on regular basis.  
  
His black spiky hair, was tied into a low ponytail,   
and I had never seen him with his hair out, but hoped I would someday.  
  
I found myself dropping my books on the ground, and immeditely woke up from my daydreaming.   
The sound from the surrounding came back, and Izuna had raised his head.  
  
His glare was laid on me.   
  
I glared back. I've at least been standing there for more than twenty minutes just to glare at him.   
  
And I felt a bit embarrassed. The light onyx-coloured eyes glittered in the sun,   
and I probably imagined that small smile that adorned the pretty face of his.  
  
I broke the eye contact, and looked down at my stuff on the ground.   
And crouched down to pick it up again, when Kagami stood in front of me all sudden.   
  
"Hey, Tobe-" he said, and I looked up- the older Uchiha had a grin stuck on his face.  
  
"You should get a bag or something."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah. _Sure_." I said, and continued to pick up my stuff-   
more like shove it the fastest I could into my arms, and raised up.   
  
I saw Izuna in the corner of the eye, he was still looking at me, but I tried to ignore him.   
  
Kagami was Izuna's older cousin, he was like a soft teddybear who always cared about everyone,   
and was beside that, a top A-student.   
  
He was going to be an astronaut, and I was planning to be a architect.   
  
"Did you do your best at your test?" Kagami asked, when we walked towards the enterence on the opposite of Izuna.   
"Yeah." I said, clutching my stuff in my arms.  
  
"Why are you so _nervous_ then?"   
  
"What? I'm not!"   
Kagami stopped and arched an eyebrow at me. His black eyes looked seriously at me, and then down to my arms.   
I groaned loud, "I couldn't think." I started, clutching my books harder.  
  
I turned my head, and glared at Izuna who still sat on the bench, but now more relaxed.  
Kagami followed where my eyes were looking, and then started to snicker.  
  
"Not fun." I hissed at him, and started walk again.   
Kagami walked behind me, "Why don't you ask him out, or something?",   
  
I snorted, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Have you _hit_ your head or something?"   
  
"Have _you_?" he asked back, with that stupid grin on his face again, when he caught up with me.   
"I know his brother is scary as hell, but what is he really going to do?"  
  
He tilted his head to the left, when we stopped again.  
"I don't know." I hissed, "I'm gonna skip this class and go to the lake. I can't stand looking at him, he's ruining my career."  
  
My friend looked at me, with a worried face now,   
"I'll give you my notes." he said, and patted me at my shoulder, with a smile.   
  
"Thank you." I said, relieved.  
  
  
  
The lake laid a ten minutes walk from the school, and it was usually no one there by this time,   
so I was pretty alone. At least I thought I was.  
  
I sat close to the lake on the south side, leaned against the lonely tree, in the secret hide out, surrounded of bushes.   
The sun shone over the green and damp lake, and my eyes fixed at some ducks on the other side.   
  
It was kind of quiet, only the ducks could be heard.   
Either they fought or had a great fucking time when they were bathing and eating.  
  
One of the ducks swum over to my side, and crowed at me, probably wanting food.  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any." I said, and sighed. "Or maybe some crackers."  
  
I searched my bag, and found the half eaten crackers. I threw them to the duck.  
"You were hungry, huh?"  
  
Even if I thought I was alone, I felt this feeling when someone is watching you.  
I turned slowly around, and saw the young raven, standing there, and watched me feeding the ducks.   
  
"Do you have something to feed the ducks with?" I heard myself ask.  
  
Izuna who looked a bit nervous at first, started to smile.   
He bared his teeth while smiling, and he took up a bag of bread from his bag.   
  
"I do." he said, his voice were husky.  
  
His voice made me nervous.  
I've heard him before, but he usually don't say so much at the lessons we have together.  
  
He walked carefully towards me, and then sat next to me, carefully as he walked, and held a space between us.   
Izuna reached the bread to me, "I like ducks. They are peaceful."  
  
He was absolutely right about that. I nodded in agreement.  
"Do you have a favourite species?" I asked, geniunely interested to be honest.  
  
"Yeah." he said, with a smile as he looked at me.   
"Those who looks a little weird. Just like _me_."  
  
"Like you?" I said, and arched an eyebrow. He might be a messy human, but he was still special.   
"You are not weird."  
  
It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me, he chuckled. "If you say so."   
His glare moved from me to the lake.   
  
"There." He pointed at a black and white duck, which seemed have a hell of a good time.  
  
"Do you know what they're named?"  
Something told me that Izuna was an expert on ducks.  
  
"No." I grinned, more curious now. "Anacona ducks." Izuna said,   
"I'm gonna buy myself a pair when I get older." He seemed so sure of everything.  
  
"Really?" I said- Yes, I was amazed. Izuna looked at me again, and nodded, with same smile.   
"Sounds fun, hehe-", I took some of the bread from the bag and spread it out for the ducks, while Izuna watched me.   
  
"Yeah." he replied, and I reached him the bag again.  
  
I thought about what Kagami had told me earlier today,   
and was now peering at the young Uchiha beside me. He stopped feeding the ducks, and looked at me. "What?"   
  
"Uh." I hummed, not knowing how to ask him out.   
Or... "I'm-going-to-ask-you-"  
  
Izuna waited patientfully at my question. But I just stared at him, I guess I somehow looked a bit terrified, which I was.   
Not a little bit, very much. "Ask me what?" he tried, maybe to help me on my way.  
  
"A-ask." I said shortly. "Yeah?"  
  
"You out." I swallowed hard, and my heart pounded so hard it made me nausea,  
\- and I just wanted to run away. The look in his face seemed surprised.   
  
I found myself clenching the edge of my shirt hard, which I've done many times in his presence.   
"You are asking me out?" Izuna said, and frowned.   
  
" _Why me_?"  
I would rather have him say "yes", but I guess I needed to persuade him why I have chosen him of everyone else.   
"What's wrong?" I whispered back.  
  
Izuna swallowed, and his face got light pink.   
"I'm out of your league." and with that, he looked down, embarrassed as I was.  
  
"Hm, what?" I snorted, "Why would you think that?"  
  
He looked up at me again, and pursed his lips.   
"I'm a mess, you are an top A-student, and I thought you wanted everyone else but me."   
\- He raised his hand, and placed his warm hand on my cheek. That made me even more nervous.  
  
"That doesn't matter.." I said, "I still think you are decent."  
He laughed, "Okay- I'll go."  
  
I almost fainted when he kissed me on my cheek, and left before I even registered what just happened.   
I glared after him, when he disappeared from the hide out.  
  
After twenty minutes just staring, I was able to pick up my phone, and with trembling hands,   
I wrote a text message to Kagami, I managed to ask him out, but I didn't know anything about dates.  
  
It was the last class for today, so he will probably be on his way home.   
It took him ten minutes to reply my weird text message. Ten minutes too long.  
  
  
Kagami seemed happy, but I was nervous, and didn't feel so happy about it to be completely honest.   
When we reached my home, we immeditely walked straight to my room,   
  
and I hid under the blanket for one hour.   
  
Kagami talked to my older brother, and told him I was just tired, and we needed to study.   
As usual, Hashirama was a worried soul, and he burst into the room,  
  
to find me under the blanket.  
  
I was crying, I was scared of my own feelings, and I'd probably fucked it up.  
Hashirama screeched and embraced me into a bear hug, I was crying too much for even prevent him from choking me to death.  
  
Kagami stood up and shook his head.   
"Whaaat's wroong?!" Hashirama squeaked, and took a harder grip around me.   
  
"Hashirama-san, please." Kagami said, and tried to make him release the grip around me, but he refused.   
"No!" he wailed. "He needs me!"   
  
"Let him be!" Kagami shouted back and started to drag him from me, I was still crying but through my wet eyes,   
I could see how my friend aggressively pushed my brother out.  
  
I heard Kagami slam the door, and then he sighed, maybe the deepest sigh I've heard on a long time.   
He looked at me, and relaxed in his shoulders.  
  
"Did you know Izuna loves ducks?" I said, out of the blue, but I recalled how cute he looked when he spoke about those ducks.   
Kagami arched an eyebrow at me. "Ducks?" he said, a little bit surprised.  
  
"He's like an expert." I continued, and fiddled with my fingers.   
Kagami came and sat next to me, curiously asking me, "How come?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't know it either."  
"But at the lake, he told me about those black and white ducks, you know?"   
  
Kagami nodded interested,   
"Anacona ducks." I continued, watched my friend sit straight in his back, and hummed for himself.   
  
"That's cute."   
  
"A secret quirk."  
  
He stroke himself over his chin, "You two have something in common."  
I smiled, and dried my tears from my eyes. "I guess we do."   
  
"Not like I'm an expert, but they are cute."  
  
My friend nodded. "Do you still regret it?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment, and then I shook my head. "No."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love ducks tbh?   
> ^-^
> 
> Felt weird to try to recall how I felt when I had a crush.... (I'm married now).  
> anyway hopefully you'll enjoy this random fic!


End file.
